littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker38
is the 38th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Enjoying their first Halloween as a group, things begin to sour when Mikio fears his sister Miyuki is getting too close to Ryoma or Rinsho and he attempts to get her back. Meanwhile, Victor is frustrated after noticing this, and Miyuki is shaken after an encounter with someone precious from her dark past. Major Events *Miyuki's brother, Mikio Shibuki, makes his fully appearance for the first time and Miyuki's dark past is yet to discovered. *Miyuki gains the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses her Glorious Mode for the first time, allowing to performs Merry Twinkle Smile Storm. *Lord Azazel revives Overlord at last and inject Mikio with Overlord's Blood to turn him into evil pawn. *This is the first time that Glorious Galactic Overdrive was destroyed. Though it destroyed Haisha monster, but was destroyed before the Horsemen Trio were purified. Synopsis With Goseigahara celebrating Halloween, the boys invite Miyuki to join them for a costume parade before their match, much to Mikio's dismay. As everyone becomes obsessed with sharing pumpkin cakes, Victor becomes concerned about that man, who is jealous of Ryoma and Rinsho growing closer with Miyuki. During the Halloween match, Mikio attempt to get his sister back from Ryoma, but he was kicked out by Hawk and Gear. Just then, Polemos attacks with a Pumpkin Haisha monster, Jack o' Lantern, desperate to prove himself as powerful leader of Apocalypse horsemen after learning from Azazel that Captain Kataktis is planning to bring out a stronger enemy. Suddenly, Cybergeddon decided to enlarge Jack to destroy the stadium. But StrikerKaiser takes the last ditches to destroy it with too much effort before facing Polemos and his followers. With Miyuki hearing about the horsemen's fears of being considered worthless if they can't be the top, the AceStrikers destroy the army and attempt to purify the horsemen, but their Glorious Galactic Overdrive attack is stopped by Overlord's new enforcer who, to Miyuki's shock, is revealed to be none other than her brother, Mikio, who has been manipulated by Overlord's blood. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Overlord *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Captain Kataktis *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Jack o' Lantern *Mikio Shibuki / Dark Knight Secondary Characters *Coach Tokuyama *Naoto Amami *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Ema Kamimiya *Shion Asamiya *Kumodera siblings *Toshiro Tsuchida *Cathy Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Ikko Natsume *Daigo Natsume *Yataro Domon *Hiroaki Tokashiki *Masaki Kasei Trivia *This is the first episode to celebrate a Halloween. *This marks the fourth set of previews for the Gladiator of Field AceStriker movie which aired on October 27th 2018. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Halloween episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime